Wade in the Water
by TheBlackRaveness
Summary: Auron comes back from the farplane to profess his love...only to find out, he's been replaced. But by who?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the squaresoft characters! Yada, yada, yada. You should know that by now, that this is a fanfiction…blah blah blah. Enjoy. I wrote this two in the morning after being up for three days straight. Without caffeine…so…BLAH.

The sound of twigs breaking, and leaves crackling brought me from my slumber. I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eye. I slipped my red trench coat on, noting the fact my sunglasses were resting on my neatly folded collar, and the belt with my sake next to it. A dark shadow emerged from the forest, and began to head in the direction of the lake with the magnificent waterfall. I rose and kicked dirt on the dying embers of the small fire I had made earlier. Snatching my sword of the ground, I followed the shadow. I hid in the shadows as I waddled through the thick brush silently, I noticed a neatly folded skirt of belts, a corset, and four chopsticks resting on top of the pile. A moogle doll wading into the water after the dark figure in the almost clear water. I watched as the figure came rising up out of the water, slowly undoing each braid. I never knew just how long that soft ebony hair truly was.

"Lulu." I called out, stepping out from between the trees, I lowered my Masamune to the ground. 

"Auron?" She froze, her back to me. She snatched the floating moogle doll that had fallen asleep. She snapped around, her long wet wavy hair covering her…assets. Her eyes grew wide as she waded closer to me. I just nodded, removing my boots and the black cloth shirt. "…How…"

"Braska and Jecht said I was trying to escape in vain. No one could leave the farplane…not since Lord Jyscal had tried. They said that I was an old fool in-love. But my love for…"

"Don't even say it, Auron!" She fumed, clutching the moogle to her heaving chest. "You don't know what you put us through. Yuna nearly sent herself to the farplane because she missed Tidus so much. We had to stay strong for her, Rikku and I weren't allowed to grieve. You left us…"

"Lulu!" I stepped into the cool water, and cautiously advanced towards the shuddering woman. "I had no choice! I would eventually turn into a fiend if I had stayed. Believe me I wanted to stay. Every passing second in the farplane was like years disintegrating my will to get out. But, the thought of what waited for me out there, the thought of your voice, your eyes…It kept me going." I was waist deep in the water by now, I reached a hand out to remove the smudge of dirt from her frail cheek.

"Don't start that…" Lulu jerked away. "Not now…"

"Don't turn from me, Lulu!" I grabbed her wrist and forced her hand on my chest, "You feel that. That's the heart that beats for you. That's the heart I earned when I got free. All for you Lulu. I've been free from the farplane for three days, on my search for you…" Her face timidly returned my gaze, her eyes widening with each beat.

"You're…you're…alive?" She gasped in disbelief, I nodded and smiled. "No…Auron…it's been five long years. I've changed…things have changed." She pushed away from my grasp, "I'm twenty seven now…and I have a family to take care of. You haven't aged a day." She stole a glance at my saddening face.

"Does your husband treat you like I do? Don't think I don't know about him. You visited me every day, pulling me from my plans on escaping. But I saw your eyes, it fueled me to get out. The visits got less frequent…then you just stopped all together. When you said you loved someone else, I was crushed. But I still have a chance. I know I do…I can see it in your eyes, you still love me. You still need me." I pulled her to my chest, hugging her tightly, "On those long lonely nights, is he there for you?"

"No…Auron, stop it! You knew…you know I love someone else now. That person was there for me when I needed to cry, that person was there when Yuna and Wakka finally realized their love for each other. That person was there for me when I felt my heart being crushed as I watched the two lovebirds walk down the isle. You weren't there for me, you weren't there to hold me. That person was, we held each other those nights, crying. That person was there, holding me, comforting me in my times of need. You weren't there. Slowly that person, filled the void you left in my heart. Auron, I don't need you. I don't love you. Go back to the farplane where you belong." I felt my heart be torn out of its love stricken dream, and into the cold harsh reality of acceptance. She pushed away from me once more, swimming a few feet away from me.

"Here I come Lulu!" I heard a voice shout, and suddenly a splash in the lake. I saw a figure swim closer to the black mage. Lulu clutched to the figure for dear life, tears streaming down her face. "Honey, what's wrong?" I watched in disbelief as the figure kissed Lulu's tears. Lulu pointed to me, I gazed saddened…I was replaced. I'm not needed. "The red warrior? Auron?" A voice called for me, with a malicious tone.

"I see…" I murmured and began to leave the water, I grabbed my boots and slipped them back on. "Have a good life Lulu…I'm glad to see you're happy." I picked up the massive sword and my shirt I carelessly discarded on the ground.

"Auron! Don't run from me! You have explaining to do!" I ignored the pleading voice. I let myself disappear into the shadows, I wandered blindly closer and closer to my camp to pick up my things. I sighed heavily and put on my shirt, and slipped the red trench coat on over my broad shoulders. Routinely I put on the belt, collar and sunglasses, and slung the sword over my shoulder. All in vain. My efforts were vain…and Braska and Jecht knew it. They'd be laughing once I return. Her words had hit me each time like ten ochus bitch slapping me in a battle. I heard the pitter-patter of running feet, and the snapping of twigs and crinkling of leaves. I turned my back on the forest and began to head in a random direction. "AURON!" A voice cried out and got closer and closer.

"Forget it…" I murmured, I didn't want to deal with this. Seeing I was replaced, no second chance, and the fact she didn't even want me to stay. I stared long and hard at my sword, I glanced back at the two advancing figures. "If you want to beat me, do it now. I know when I'm not needed." I called over my shoulder, getting ready for the assaulting blows.

"Auron…how could you do this to her." Two eyes appeared suddenly in front of me, two very angry eyes.

"Never mind that…it was all in vain." I pointed the blade and pressed it against my chest, right over the beating heart. "And just for your enjoyment to see that I go back to where I belong…" I pushed the blade in slowly, I held in my grunts of pain. No objections. I thrust the sword in further till it hit the very core of my being. I fell to my knees in pain. "Take care of her Rikku." I felt myself slip into that black void, that would soon lead me to the farplane. 


End file.
